Miniaturized electrical feedthroughs are required for implantable medical devices (IMDs) that offer reduced functional volume in a small package while offering a high level of electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection. In conventional feedthrough technologies, EMI filtering is oftentimes accomplished by mounting chip-type capacitors or discoidal capacitors on the surface of an electrical feedthrough. This technology suffers from the disadvantage of increasing overall device volume while increasing lead interconnect length required to attach the termination of the capacitor to the hermetic pin assembly and grounding structure (typically the ferrule and a portion of the outer enclosure of a metallic IMD). Technologies are required that enable integration of EMI protection while improving the electrical performance in a very small, low-profile, miniaturized device structure.
To the inventors' present knowledge, the prior-art does not disclose or render obvious the invention set forth herein.